


Nothing At All

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can handle this - he's handled worse in the past and will handle it in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing At All

John stumbles through the halls, desperately trying to convince himself not to go to Rodney's room. He can handle this - he's handled worse in the past and will handle it in the future. But the tight knot of panic in his gut tells him that this time is different. He's under too much stress, fighting a war on two fronts, and losing five marines just makes it worse. At least their bodies were retrieved, and he has their dog tags to return to their families, if and when they finally manage to make contact with Earth again.

He finally comes to a trembling halt in front of Rodney's room. He doesn't mean to open Rodney's door. It's late and he's sure that Rodney's sleeping, after all. But before he can force his legs to carry him away from the door, it opens, and he swears quietly, even as he goes in.

Rodney is awake, lying on his stomach and staring at a computer screen that's the only source of light in the room. As John watches silently, Rodney hits a few buttons and then turns, sits up. He doesn't look startled to see John.

John takes a hesitant step forward, two, and then he's right in front of Rodney. Slowly, he sinks to his knees and bows his head, staring at the floor. He tries to blank his mind as a light goes on, as Rodney gets off the bed and walks to the desk - putting the computer out of reach, he assumes. Suddenly, feet appear in his line of vision, and a finger traces down the side of his face and under his chin, lifting his head.

He looks up at Rodney's face, knowing that the weight of his thoughts shows on his face, but he's helpless to control it. Rodney must read his desperation, his need, because when he speaks, it's a whipcrack. "Strip." Rising to his feet, John silently takes off everything but his tags, stacking his clothes neatly on the room's only chair. As soon as he's naked, he returns to kneel again at Rodney's feet. This time he doesn't lower his eyes, looking pleadingly at Rodney, who appears to be thinking.

It's a fine line that John asks Rodney to walk. He craves the submission, giving over his control to someone else. Sometimes, like now, he even craves a touch of pain, but Rodney isn't comfortable with that. What he doesn't want is the trappings - he has no interest in calling Rodney Master, or in being tied up and kept begging.

And Rodney does it, and makes it appear effortless. It's only times like this, when John has surprised Rodney, that he even sees him slow down to think about it.

Without realizing it, his eyes have dropped again, so that he's staring at the floor. He only realizes it when Rodney says, "Look at me, John." John jerks his head up and stares at Rodney, who waits till he has eye contact before he stands and strips out of his clothes. He sits down on the edge of the bed, and John starts to move forward to suck him, except that Rodney holds up one hand. "Stay there," he says, and John freezes.

Rodney's hand slides down his chest and cups his balls. As John watches, Rodney's cock grows longer and thicker, and his mouth waters. John's cock, which has been hard since Rodney ordered him to strip, throbs, and he nearly touches it. Only the fact that if he did, Rodney would end what they're doing keeps his hands on his thighs.

Bringing up his other hand, Rodney starts to touch his cock lightly. Determined not to break, John bites his lip, his eyes locked on the way Rodney is touching himself. He can't help wondering if this is the way Rodney touches himself when he's alone, so light and gentle. Without stopping, Rodney says, "John, are you tracking?" John nods, but Rodney stops anyway. "You know when I ask a question, I expect an answer. Now, are you with me?"

Startled, John's eyes shoot to Rodney's face. His expression is gentle, but firm. John has to work his mouth for a moment to make any sort of sound. "I'm here. I'm tracking."

"Good. What do you want?"

John hesitates. He's vacillating between what he _wants_ and what Rodney is comfortable with. He's decided to go with Rodney's comfort level, but when he opens his mouth, "Hurt me," falls out. He immediately scrambles for some way to back down, to not put Rodney in this position, but nothing comes to mind. His face is red hot, and his hands clench on his thighs.

Rodney's face shows no surprise. In fact, his only reaction is to twist his mouth into a crooked frown for a moment, but it smoothes out so fast that John's not sure he actually saw it.

"Come here," he says, and John hurriedly crawls across the small space separating them, till he's between Rodney's spread legs. Rodney bends in a way that has to be murder on his back, but he doesn't complain. Instead, he bends down and gives John a soft kiss, one so full of affection and promise that John nearly panics. Before he can, though, Rodney reaches down and twists one of his nipples, _hard_.

John gasps, as the pain burns rubber straight to his balls. "Yeah, Rodney, yeah," he mutters. It's not much pain, but it's more than John's gotten in a long time. When Rodney's fingers release his nipple, John can't help the soft sigh. He knew that Rodney wouldn't be able to do much of it, but...

Except that Rodney is shifting, planting his feet more firmly. "What are you waiting for? Get up here, across my lap." John hesitates, but only for a second, before he scrambles to his feet. It's awkward, a little uncomfortable, since he's too tall to get in the position that Rodney seems to want him in, but somehow he manages. He braces his hands on the floor, his legs somewhere between straight and kneeling. He can already feel the stretch in his hamstrings, but he doesn't care.

With the first slap, he cares even less. Rodney doesn't seem to be holding back at all, rapidly warming John's ass with the flat of his hand. It stings, and it burns as Rodney continues on, and John knows that Rodney has stamina when he wants to, but holy _christ_. The spanking goes on and on, and John starts to fall into that space where the pain feels _good_. Plus his cock is rubbing against Rodney's thigh, and that makes him even harder.

Rodney's talking - Rodney always talks. John is only vaguely aware of the words - reassurances and praise - but they soothe as much as the spanking is hurting. And it's really starting to hurt. Rather than warming his whole ass, now Rodney is focusing on one spot, right where his thigh meets his ass, and John can _feel_ the bruising starting.

The tenor of Rodney's words changes, with him chanting, "Give it up, John. Give it up to me," and John can feel the pain that he's kept in his chest starting to work its way up. No matter what he does, he can't seem to stop it, and it releases with a loud sob. John manages to bite back any other sounds, but he can't stop the tears. His face is wet when Rodney finally stops spanking him, instead rubbing soothing circles on his back. As John relaxes, worn out from the emotional release, Rodney wrestles him up on the bed.

Rodney wraps himself around John for long moments, not saying anything at all, especially about the fact that John has frantically wiped his face to hide the wetness. John is grateful for that, plus his cock, stubborn thing, is _still_ hard. John could almost laugh at it, though he knows what's going on. It's been a long time since he had pain like that, pain that was given to him for his benefit.

Spreading his legs, he tries to encourage Rodney to shift so that he's lying on top of John. Rodney resists for a minute, but finally goes. "You don't have to do anything," he says, but John can feel how hard Rodney is, and that makes him even more determined.

"I want you to fuck me," he says, and he can feel Rodney's cock jump. "You want it - don't tell me you don't."

"I want a lot of things," Rodney says, but his hips flex, rubbing their cocks together. When Rodney reaches past John to the nightstand, he practically cheers. Rodney pushes himself up on his knees, and opens the tube of lube, pouring some on his fingers. John is so relaxed from the spanking that when Rodney pushes two fingers inside him, he just moans and shoves himself down.

"C'mon, Rodney. Not going to break."

 _Now_ Rodney _is_ frowning, but John is floating and needs to be held down under Rodney's weight. Rodney starts to open his mouth to argue, but he shuts it just as quickly, shaking his head. He finger fucks John for a moment longer, then pulls them out and uses the lube still on his fingers to slick up his dick.

Lifting John's legs over his shoulders, he bends John practically in half as he slowly slides his cock into John's ass. John groans and arches as much as he can in the position he's in, trying to get Rodney deeper. "Not... gonna... rush... me..." Rodney grits out, holding to the same slow pace.

John has almost no leverage in the position he's in, so he can't really do anything to make Rodney go faster - not physically, anyway. What he can do is egg him on with his voice, and he tries. "Is that all you've got? C'mon, Rodney, show me what that big cock is good for." Rodney just grins down at him, perfectly well aware of what John's trying to do. He still doesn't speed up, and John's becoming desperate. Desperate enough to say something completely seriously for once. "Please, I need it."

Rodney's eyes drop to John's and he studies what he sees there for a long moment, before his hips slam forward, driving deep and hard into John's body. John grunts and takes it, choking on pleasure so great he can barely breathe. "Yeah, god, yes. So good," he moans out.

Setting a fast, driving pace, Rodney rapidly brings John to the edge, and just as he thinks he's going to go over, he pauses. Pushing up one arm, Rodney deliberately reaches down and tugs on John's balls, derailing his orgasm. "Not yet, John," he says.

John whimpers and thinks about begging, but he can't bring himself to do it - not after being so open earlier. Instead, he gives Rodney a pleading look while he wraps his hands around his thighs, pulling his legs back even further. Rodney glances down at where he's entering John's body and bites his lip, and John knows that Rodney is as close as he is.

This time, when Rodney starts to move again, John doesn't hold back the soft noises that Rodney's practically forcing out of his body. Every stroke passes right over his prostate, the head of Rodney's cock rubbing just right to make John shiver and shake and desperately try to hold off his orgasm since that's what Rodney seems to want.

Rodney starts to twist his hips on every pounding stroke in, and John can't help it, it pushes him over the edge in seconds. He cries out as he comes, going completely limp under Rodney. Giving him a moment to recover, Rodney is still above him. When he pulls out, John can't help the "No," that slips out, but Rodney just smacks his hip and tells him to turn over.

It takes the last of John's energy to turn over, but he manages it somehow, pulling his legs up underneath him and spreading them wide. When Rodney pushes back in, it hurts, but in a good way, and John manages to lift his head just enough to tell Rodney, "Don't hold back."

Rodney doesn't, pounding into him hard enough that John can feel his hip bones slamming into his ass, and knows that he's going to have even more trouble sitting down. It seems to go on forever, long enough that John gets hard again, before Rodney finally gasps out something that might have been John's name and freezing. When Rodney moves to pull out, John groans and flips back over, his hand wrapped around his aching dick.

"Yeah, John, that's it. Come all over yourself," Rodney eggs him on while John jerks himself off. He's close, so close, and when Rodney slides two fingers back into his ass; he practically sobs as he comes again, his balls aching from two orgasms in rapid succession.

Rodney collapses next to John, curling around him once again. John spends a few minutes cataloging the various aches in his body before he realizes that Rodney is uncharacteristically quiet. He thinks at first that he's gone to sleep, but when he turns his head to look, he sees that Rodney is wide awake and staring at him. "Was that... good enough?" Rodney tentatively asks, and John chuckles as he turns to wrap an arm around Rodney.

"If it had been any more perfect, I would have dropped dead, Rodney," John answers and closes his eyes.

Rodney huffs in amusement, but if he says anything else, John isn't awake to hear it.


End file.
